wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: The Wiggles (TV Series 3)
The Wiggles 3rd TV Series is the third series of The Wiggles. It was the first TV Series of the 2000s. The series started airing on the ABC on the 19th August 2000 at 8:30am every day. It was later aired on Playhouse Disney sometime in 2001 or 2002. It has sometimes been refferred to as "Wiggly Party!" despite that it officially is only known as TV Series 3. The first run featured songs from Wiggle Time (1998 video) Yummy Yummy Yummy (1998 video) TV Series 2, It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, newly filmed music videos, and live songs from an early performance on the It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Tour. Throughout the series, the later members would make cameo appearances as other characters. The second run also featured songs from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, as well as Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party, and live songs from a performace of Wiggly Party: Live in Concert. Episodes from this series were released onto the Wiggly TV 2 video which is available on VHS. Episodes First Run (2000) # Come and Sail the Sea # Wake Up Jeff! # Jeff the Cat # The Wiggly Choir # Yo Ho Dance # Murray's Tired Guitar # Starry Night # The Lion and the Unicorn # Tap Wags # Big Red Car # Uncle Noah # Fantastic Party # Sailing with Captain Feathersword! # Tooki Tooki Unga # The Magic Hat # Sixpence to Pay # The Wigglefied Kitchen # Guess What? # The Captain's Voyage # Yellow Spots # Little by Little # Tea for All Dinosaurs # Autumn Leaves # Where's Anthony? # South Australia # Set for the Forest! # Baking Trays and Rolling Pins # Drum Exercise # The Magical Colouring Book # Where's Dorothy? # Where's Henry? # Pirates Over The Sea # Singing Competition # Painting A Table # Playing With Murray # Wiggly Basketball # Speedy Greg # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # Hot Air Balloon # Stop At The Light # Squiggly Drawing # Guessing Game # Missing Bananas # Dublin Zoo # Hidden Clues # Mashed Banana # Where's Murray? # In the Pot # Dorothy's Spots # The Joeys and the Doctor # Rumble Rumble # Tasty Milk Second Run (2001-2002) # Dorothy's Lost Feather # Greg's Shirt # Hoop Dee Doo! # Greg's Bike Won't Work # Dance the Ooby Doo # Murray's Talking Apple # Anthony's Appetite Loss # Wiggle Hula # Jeff's Memory # Wags' Coloured Bone # Anthony's Lost Voice # Murray the Monkey? # Anthony's Guitar # Calling All Frogs # Moon Music # Zoological Gardens # Dorothy's Roses # Wags Learns to Read # Little Children # Taba Naba # Greg's Fetching # Anthony the Painter # Wiggly Cowboys # Wiggly Doctors # Moon Landing # Zardo Zap Returns # Captain and Wags # Caveland # A Wiggly Train # Sailing on the SS Feathersword # Five Little Joeys # Little Brown Ant # Wags the Policeman? # Murray's Tired # Di Dicki Do Dum # Marie's Wedding # Detective Murray # Wags' Balloons # Murray the Dog? # I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy # Wags' Missing Bone # Henry's Dance # Foodman Returns # Jeff's Cake # Murray's New Invention # Let's Have a Celli # Wags Can't Bark! # Greg Can't Sing! # Wags' Dance # Murray the Bird # Nya Nya Nya # Murray's Suprise Party Version Differences The original versions of these episodes are 11-minutes in length, totalling 52 episodes per run. However, other versions exist where the 11-minute episodes are combined into a length just short of 22-minute episodes, totalling 26 episodes per series. In these versions, Episodes 1 and 2 become Episode 1 ("Come and Sail the Sea" & "Wake Up Jeff!"), Episodes 3 and 4 become Episode 2 ("Jeff the Cat" & "The Wiggly Choir"), etc. When combined, the credits of the first episode, as well as the intro and theme song of the second, are cut. At the wrap-up of the first episode, The Wiggles say "See you next time!" rather than "We hope you enjoyed the show!", and says "But now it's time to go" or "There will be more from us soon, so keep Wiggling!" instead of "Good bye!", before cutting to a commercial break (or transitioning next to the episode). No other edits are made to the episodes. There are 14-minute edits of the episodes Wake Up Jeff! (re-titled as "I Love It When It Rains") and Jeff the Cat (re-titled as "Jeff is a Cat!") used on the American VHS of It's a Wiggly Wiggly World before the credits. It is unknown if any more exist and this version unexpectedly wasn't seen on the DVD of the same name. Home Video Releases 6 of the first 7 episodes were seen before the credits of the video tapes It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, Yule Be Wiggling! (ep. 1) and Hoop Dee Doo! It's a Wiggly Party! (ep. 7). As mentioned above, the first two of these video tapes contain edited down versions of these episodes with a running time of 14 minutes, while the other one is presented in their original 11-minute versions. The episodes The Wiggly Choir and Greg's Bike Won't Work appeared on the Wiggly Safari American VHS before and after the credits. From 2001 to 2003, 2 VHS compilations were released containing 6 episodes each. Wiggly TV 2 features episodes from the first run, while It's a Dance Party! contains episodes from the second run. Both of these were released together in a box set called The Wiggles on Television. All episodes are presented in their original 11-minute versions on these video tapes. The same 2 compilations of episodes are available on DVD in Australia and the United Kingdom. An exclusive compilation titled "Let's Wiggle! Two Television Episodes in One!" featuring 2 episodes from the second run is also available, in Australia only. In the United States and Canada, there are 5 volumes of episodes available for DVD. Here they are presented in their 22-minute versions, with 2 episodes (4 segments) per volume. Volumes 1 and 2 consists of first run episodes, while Volumes 3 and 4 are made up of second run episodes. At a total of 25 episodes (50 segments), the 26th episodes from each season are missing. The 5th volume was only available in the US and has every episode in the first and second run depending on the version. Trivia * The trivia questions from Series 1 make a return. * Community Service Announcements are first used. * As a running gag, Greg is called "young" throughout the series, as he was the youngest of the group. In the episode "The Magical Colouring Book", the Other Wiggles jokingly said was 18 at the time of airing. *The first run of episodes marks the first time a Wiggles series was aired on Playhouse Disney. *The second run debuted in the US and Canada in 2001, before beginning airing in Australia in 2002. *Neither run is available in their entirety on DVD in Australia, though they are available in America for such format. As such, many Australian fans have imported the American DVDs to watch. *Before Airing on Playhouse Disney, This was the Only Series to Air on PBS Kids in America Promo Pictures It'saWiggly,WigglyWorldPromoPicture.jpg TheWigglesin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture.jpg TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture2.jpg TheWigglyGroupinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture.png TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture.jpg TheWiggleFriendsin1999PromoPicture.jpg TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture2.jpg TheWigglyGroupin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg HereComeTheWiggles-PromoPicture.jpg Henryin2000PromoPicture.jpg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture.jpg TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Henryin2000.jpg|Henry in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordin2000.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Dorothyin2000.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Wagsin2000.jpg|Wags holding bone in promo picture DorothyandWagsin2000.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in promo picture TheWigglyFriendsin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyFriendsin2000.jpg TheWigglyMascotsin2000.jpg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture2.jpeg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture3.jpeg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture4.jpeg Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade Series Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002